Compactors are extensively used in the road construction industry for construction and repair of the road surfaces. There are a variety of compactors such as soil compactors, landfill compactors, vibratory compactors, tandem vibratory rollers, pneumatic rollers, etc. The present disclosure is directed to vibratory compactors. Vibratory compactors can be used to compact sand, gravel, or crushed aggregate for foundations, footings, or driveways; base preparation for concrete slabs, asphalt parking lots, etc. Vibratory compactors can also be used to compact the hot mix asphalt or the cold mix asphalt for a purpose of patching and repairing of roads, highways, sidewalks, parking lots, and the like.
A typical vibratory compactor includes at least one roller. The roller serves the purpose of compacting a surface. The roller is mounted on a main frame and is configured to compact the surface beneath the vibratory compactor. The roller includes a vibratory mechanism. The vibratory mechanism includes an eccentric shaft which is accelerated by a first motor, and imparts vibrations to the roller. A second motor is provided which rotates the roller, and hence the vibratory compactor moves forward/backward. Traditionally, the eccentric shaft has one or more weights press-mounted or welded on the eccentric shaft to achieve a desired eccentricity, thereby increasing manufacturing costs. The existing eccentric shaft is heavy in weight and more prone to bending failures. Also, the existing eccentric shaft has a high start-up torque. The high start-up torque may lead to high operating and wear and tear of the first motor. Hence, there is a need to reduce the weight, the manufacturing cost, and the bending failures. Also, there is a need to reduce the start-up torque.